Ryoko's Final Lullaby
by Ryoko-onee
Summary: Ryoko finally rests in peace when she finally finds her lullaby.
1. Final Lullaby

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or Tenchi Muyo! 

Please don't sue me. 

Author Notes: It's a Ryoko angst. I took the song from Outlaw Star. Melfina sang it. I like it. So I wrote it in my fic. This shouldn't be out of character. I'm feeling depressed, so this will most likely make you depressed. All right. On to the story. 

Ryoko's Final Lullaby 

[I don't know] 

[What words I can say] 

I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I never wanted to do it. 

Kagato forced me to. I had no control. 

[The wind has a way] 

[To talk to me] 

I could hear the screams. The wails of orphaned babies grew . 

No one would guess I wanted to scream even louder. I could hear the wind. 

It was like a sinister voice telling me I had no right to cry. I have no right to mourn. 

[Flowers sleep] 

I look around me. There are cherry blossoms resting calmly near the entrance of my cave. 

They rest in peace, oblivious to me and my past. 

[A silent lullaby] 

Tenchi. I wince. So naïve to his surroundings. 

I hear a child's happy laughter. Sasami. My little sister. 

She is so innocent. She shouldn't be tainted by my presence. 

I watch myself lazily create my light sword. It flickers. On and off, on and off. 

[I pray for reply] 

[I'm ready] 

I love Tenchi so much, it hurts. It hurts when he pushes me away. It stings when he doesn't reply. It's a cruel torture I can't bare. Maybe love is not meant for me. 

[Quiet] 

[Days] 

[Calm me] 

The wind blows gently across my face. My sword still fazing in and out. I idly toy with it. I run it over my skin, uncaring to the danger. It just doesn't matter anymore. I just feel...calm. 

[Oh serenity...] 

I look up to see Ryo-ohki running towards me. She jumps into the tree, and climbs to my resting spot. Poor girl. Ryo-ohki knows something is wrong. I pet her with a serene contentment I never knew before. Maybe, it was because I knew. I knew it was time let go. 

[Someone] 

[Please] 

[Tell me] 

I feel a tear roll down my cheek, followed by many others. Ryo-ohki tries to comfort me, but there's nothing she can do. I wonder if Ayeka ever did forgive me. I have no right to be forgiven though. What I did to Sasami was unforgivable. What if Tsunami never saved her? I can't bear to think of what would happen. Everyone is right. I truly am a demon. I look at my sword once more. 

[Ohmmmmm...] 

[What is it that they say] 

[Maybe I'll know one day] 

I'm sorry... 

A whispered hiss is heard, as a sword tore into flesh. 

A small whimper. 

A red trail is left on a piece of tree bark as a body slides down a branch. 

A dull thud is heard as the body comes in contact with the ground. 

No longer does the body breathe. 

A cabbit's mourning wail could be heard, as a stale wind blew. 

Soon, many others would join it. 

For, Ryoko Hakubi...was dead. 

From above, a dark angel watched. 

" Don't you see, I don't have the right to live?" 

" This is my lullaby." 

" My final lullaby." 

[A silent lullaby] 

[I pray for reply] 

[I'm ready...] 

...................................................................... ......................................Owari 

Depressing ne? Keep looking for my new chapters for Vicious Circle. I might do some more songfics too. Review this and tell me what I should do. Thanx. Ja minna!! 


	2. Lonely

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Tenchi Muyo!, or the Tenchi Muyo! song Lonely Moon. Please don't sue. This is just another depressing fic, to create a depressing sequel. Also, thank you for the reviews.

_Author's Notes_: This just gives more reason to Ryoko's suicide, and the reactions. I only get to Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko in this fic. I'm thinking about doing one for Ryo-ohki, Sasami, and Washu. I don't know. Review. The song I use in this fic is Lonely Moon, a Tenchi song.

I Am Lonely Like the Moon 

_[ I am lonely like the moon]_

_[ You are far away as the earth]_

_[ Though you say I light your thoughts]_

_[ Night after night]_

_[ Soon you forget]_

Tenchi dropped to his knees. He couldn't believe it. Yesterday, he had come home from the fields to meet an unusual sight. There was no Ayeka there to greet him. There was no Washu yelling at Mihoshi. There was no Kiyone complaining about Mihoshi. There was no cheerful good evening from Sasami. But the strangest of all, there was no glomping from Ryoko. It was then; he had heard that terrible sound. A loud wailing that rang with grief. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him to the noise. When he reached the sound, he only saw Ryo-ohki. He hadn't seen the blood. Hadn't seen his missing family. It would have stayed that way, except Ayeka had just called his name in surprise. It was then he had taken everything in. He saw the tears. He saw the blood. He saw the body. In his anger and shock, he had blamed Ayeka. Soon after, he felt immense pain as his grandfather struck him. Grandfather then calmly explained what happened, which was too calm for his liking. He couldn't take it, so he ran. He ran deep into the woods to seek refuge. That was where he stayed overnight and into the next day. Now, he was still sitting in that same place thinking through morbid thoughts. " Ryoko, you said you wouldn't leave me. You had promised. Was it so long ago that you would so easily forget? Tenchi slumped down from where he sat.

_[We are drifting in this dance]_

_[ I can feel you circle my heart]_

_[ Keeping such a graceful distance]_

_[ So close but somehow apart]_

The sun rose brightly, darkening Tenchi's mood even more. " Ryoko had always flirted with him. She always teased. Always tried to push him over the edge. Why did she do it?"Tenchi got angrier by the minute. " Why did she always make him feel guilty? Why did he have to do everything? Why did she pine over him like she did? Why couldn't she be shy like Ayeka? Why am I asking myself this? Why should I care? She did it. I'm not her dad. It's like the world is playing a big joke. Hahahaha Ryoko, very funny. Stop playing around." Tenchi waited. He looked around for the cyan headed woman, but she was nowhere in sight. All he wanted was answers. " I know I care for Ryoko, but do I love her? Tenchi stop it. Ryoko is dead. Stop thinking like she's still alive. It won't matter who you pick now." Tenchi sighed. " Maybe once I did know. I could feel you circle my heart. But, who is You. Maybe, if I knew before, things would be different.

_[ Sometimes I cry for you]_

_[ Knowing you don't want me to]_

_[ Sometimes I whisper to the stars up in the sky]_

_[ That I want to find the way to you soul]_

_[ Kissing the sun when morning comes]_

_[ You don't seem to count the hours]_

_[ When we are not together]_

A harsh bark of laughter sounds throughout the forest. Tenchi had a glazed look in his eyes, as he muttered to himself. " I know what made her do it. It was me. I didn't mean to do it, but that doesn't matter, now does it?" Tenchi chuckled darkly as he recalled that day two weeks ago…

" Oh, I love you so much Tenchi. Why don't we go get married in space?" Once again, Ryoko was trying to seduce Tenchi. Unknown to her, Tenchi had lost his patience. She was going to experience his wrath. " Oh Tenchi," she purred. That was it! Tenchi turned around, and slapped her. Ryoko's eyes went wide. Tenchi started to rant in mindless rage, while Ryoko, who was in shock, could only listen. " Ryoko, I'm sick and tired of being treated like a toy. You just use me when you please, never mind my feelings. You're always making me go through stuff for your selfish reasons. Everytime, you try to seduce me like some whore. Is that what you are Ryoko? Is that something else Kagato taught you? I want a friend, not my own personal bed toy. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you just got in the habit of destroying innocent people's lives. Do you enjoy that? Do you enjoy fighting Ayeka everyday for no good reason? I mean, how can you fight for something that's not yours," Tenchi was on a roll now. Ryoko stood shaking as he continued. " What would happen if you killed Ayeka? Would you laugh when her sister screamed in horror? Or would you just finish the job you started and kill her too? Answer me! Oh, not so eager to talk now? Are you mad at Tsunami? Does it make you upset to know one of your victims could one day kill you? Don't look like that Ryoko; you know you've thought about it. I bet you laugh when you think of how you ruined Ayeka's life; don't you?" Tenchi now stared at her. " How dare you ask for my love? You have no right to even claim knowledge of its existence. You …," Tenchi cut himself off. All of his words came back to him as he looked at Ryoko. No longer were her eyes clear. No longer was her face dry. She stood, arms hanging limply to the sides. Her head downcast, with a shadow played across its features. Tenchi's face contorted into one of pure horror. Ryoko quietly phased out of existence…

A day later she had returned, unlike now. She had left for good. Finally, Tenchi gave into the sobs he had been resisting for so long. Ryoko was gone, and it was his fault. Tenchi got up, and started his trek back home. He felt tired and detached. It was as if he felt a part of him was missing. As if he felt lonely. " Ryoko, I know you truly loved me. I'll always remember you…"

_[ I've seen that tender fire in your eyes]_

_[ Yet when I'm gone, you carry on]_

_[ I float in this emptiness]_

_[ Till at last]_

_[ Love returns]_

_[ With the night]_

_[ And the lonely moon]_

Ryoko p.o.v 

_[ I am lonely like the moon]_

_[ Always wanting you to be near]_

_[ I embrace you till the dawn]_

_[ Then with a smile]_

_[ You disappear]_

Tenchi. I did love you, and I still do. You cry as if you are guilty, but you only spoke the truth. I understand that the kind boy I saw is not for the likes of me. I am not worthy of that boy's attention. I forced him to become aggressive. I tainted him, and let him know violence. I deserve that harsh boy, who doesn't care. It doesn't matter, because every night I see Tenchi's loving face. Every night he floats through my dreams. But then he leaves me with a smile, and I must face reality.

_[ We continue in our dance]_

_[ There are times I think it should end]_

_[ But I lose myself in rapture]_

_[ And we start all over again]_

When you had slapped me, I didn't know what to do. I had to go away to think. I decided to pretend it didn't happen. I know your kind nature would cause you to feel guilty. I fought with Ayeka. I played with Ryo-ohki. I ignored Washu. I punched Nobuyuki for being a pervert. I rolled my eyes at Mihoshi. I talked with Kiyone. I played tricks on the wooden guardians. I complimented Sasami. I stayed away from Grandfather, and I flirted with Tenchi. Tenchi tried to apologize, but I wouldn't let him. I turned on my charm, and eventually Ayeka and I fighting drowned Tenchi's apologies out. Everything was like it was before. No one would notice a tiny broken heart on the already dirty floor. Especially not Tenchi.

_[ Sometimes I cry for you]_

_[ Knowing you don't want me to]_

_[ Sometimes I whisper to the stars up in the sky]_

Tenchi… I'm sorry. I couldn't live like that anymore. I couldn't deal with the guilt. I didn't want to hurt anyone. My death should not weigh so heavy. I'm not that important. You know that Tenchi. Just forget about me. I'm just a demon. An evil demon, in an old Shinto story. 

_[ That I want to find a way to your soul]_

_[ Kissing the sun when morning comes]_

_[ You don't seem to count the hours]_

_[ When, we are not together]_

_[ I've seen a tender fire in your eyes]_

_[ Yet when I'm gone, you carry on]_

_[ I float in this emptiness]_

_[ Till at last]_

_[ Love returns]_

_[ With the night]_

_[ And the lonely moon]_

Ayeka's p.o.v 

_[ I love the warm emotion you bring]_

_[ Though there is pain, I don't complain]_

_[ How you can inspire me]_

_[ Whenever we're together]_

_[ Everytime it's like a new song]_

_[ You move me so]_

_[ I think you know]_

_[ I won't even say a word]_

_[ In your arms, or far from sight]_

_[ I'll be your light]_

_[ Like the lonely moon]_

I sigh. Tenchi stalked past me without a word. I know he is sorry. It is just not his nature to have vehemence. I shudder as I recall yesterday's events. To see Ryoko like that was terrifying. I want to cry in sorrow, for Ryoko and I were truly friends. I can't cry though, because I must be strong for Sasami….and Tenchi. Washu locked herself in her lab with Ryo-ohki. Mihoshi and Kiyone just linger around, mourning. It is a sad sight. Even Brother seems disturbed. Mr. Masaki hasn't come back from his business trip, so doesn't know. How lucky he is. I feel a tear slide down my cheek. As much as I don't want to, I cry. I break sown and cry, finally. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up. Washu is looking back at me with serious emerald eyes. They look glazed and empty. I don't think she'll be the same. She walks away. I don't I'll ever be the same. I don't think Tenchi will ever be the same. I do know, I will always be there for him. I will try and be the same light in his life that Ryoko was. I shall pine for him also as Ryoko had done. For I too am…lonely.

_[ I won't even say a word]_

_[ In your arms or far from sight]_

_[ I'll be your light]_

_[ Like the lonely moon…]_

………………………………………………………………………………………………Owari

Hey, what can I say? I'm putting myself in a pit of depression, just for you. While I'm still stuck down here, send me ideas. Oh yeah! Check out my other story, Vicious Circle, too. Review please. You might have to go back one or two pages to find it, but it's there. I am a Ryoko fan if you don't know. I also like the idea that Ryoko and Ayeka are friends, in a strange way. Uh…guess that's it! Oh, I don't mind if ya flame me. They will only help me write better, so review away. Thanx! Ja ne!


	3. We have to say Goodbye

Disclaimer: (spotlight) hmm.( chibi Ryoko pops up) Hey! (bubblegum pops) Just wanna tell ya.if you even dare to sue nee-chan, I will personally hunt you down. She doesn't own me or anyone else, except for herself.  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Also, I do not own the song, "The Time has Come"(Pikachu's Goodbye). It belongs to Pokemon, which I don't own. Now I know not everyone's a pokemon fan, but this song was just begging to be used. I had too. I looked at the site, and they don't have a pokemon archive either. Its like pokemon is forbidden or something. It's creepy. Tell me if it is taboo, please. I mean, if the Teletubbies have an archive here, why in the world doesn't Pokemon? Someone tell me! Maybe I missed it? I don't know. It's just really, really, really, disturbing, if you know what I mean. Oh yeah! This is a Ryo-ohki angst over Ryoko. Just thought you might like to know. I would!  
  
1 We have to say Goodbye  
  
I close my eyes  
  
And I can see  
  
The day we met  
  
Just one moment and I knew  
  
You're my best friend  
  
Do anything  
  
for you  
  
Ryo-ohki was devastated. Ryoko had taken her life, and left her behind. Washu was more distant than ever, and wouldn't talk to her. She loved Sasami, but no one could replace her big sister. She felt so alone in this suddenly intimidating world. Ever since she was born, Ryoko was there for her. They had comforted each other. They were best friends, as well as sisters. She would have done anything for her, to keep her happy.  
  
With no one to protect her, or understand her, she truly felt the death of her big sister. No one and nothing could change that.  
  
We've gone so far  
  
And done so much  
  
And I feel  
  
Like we've always been together  
  
Right by my side  
  
Through thick and thin  
  
You're the part of my life  
  
I'll always remember  
  
Why did she do it? She hadn't been acting unusual. Why, just the other day, she had been teasing Tenchi, and provoking Ayeka. She had seen the fight, while in the kitchen with Sasami. She looked like the normal, playful Ryoko that had come to live in the Masaki household. Ryo-ohki lowered her head in shame. Had she been so busy with Sasami, that she didn't pick up on her sister's feelings? She didn't mean to do it. If only she could go back and tell her. Ryoko had always been by her side. They were friends through thick and thin. But what had she gone and done? She turned her back on her lifetime friend and family! Ryo-ohki mewed in distress. Big sister, please forgive me. The good times, the bad, she missed them all. I'll always remember you. I'll always remember.  
  
The time has come  
  
It's for the best I know it  
  
Who could've guessed that you and I  
  
Somehow, someday  
  
We'd have to say goodbye.  
  
Ryo-ohki's little heart was broken. She watched everyone go on. They were trying to get over Ryoko, like she never existed. That meant Washu would stay in her lab permanently, like she had been doing. No one would notice a missing cabbit. They wouldn't exist, and rest of the household would live again. Ayeka walked around like Tenchi's shadow. Sasami put all of her energy into cooking and cleaning, so she couldn't think of anything else. Tenchi moped about, making everyone's moods even darker. Mihoshi would just sit there, and wouldn't move for hours. She wouldn't talk, and when she did, it was worse. She would talk dazedly about the times Ryoko sat in the onsen with her, and shared her sake. It was depressing. Only Kiyone could get her to do something, but that was only to eat and sleep. Kiyone was rarely seen with clear eyes these days. She spent her time looking after Mihoshi, and crying. Washu. No one knew what she was doing. She had taken Ryoko's body, and no one had seen her since. Tenchi became even more bitter, because he could not have a proper burial. Know one could blame her for taking the body though. She was her mother after all. I guess this is for the best. For who though, I don't know.  
  
You've helped me find  
  
The strength inside  
  
And the courage  
  
To make all my dreams come true  
  
How will I find  
  
Another friend  
  
Like you  
  
Ryo-ohki started toward the kitchen. As she walked, she transformed into her child-like form. She stepped lightly, so no one would be aware of her presence. She saw Sasami making tea, looking like the little girl she was. The only thing that gave her away was that constantly wet tear track down her cheek, and the inaudible sniffles that didn't come from a cold. She was as miserable as everyone else. Her eyes were now empty and desolate, much like the house they were inside of. Ryo-ohki quickly averted her eyes and took what she had come for. Darting quietly outside, Ryo-ohki ran towards the same tree, where Ryoko had sat for the last moments of her life. I could never find another friend like you, and I won't try to. Ryoko, I miss you.  
  
Two of a kind  
  
That's what we are  
  
And it seemed  
  
Like we were always winning  
  
But as our team  
  
Is torn apart  
  
I wish we could go  
  
Back to beginning  
  
I'm so sorry big sister. I just wanted friends. I didn't mean for this to happen. I hadn't meant to ignore you like that. I thought you were happy. Weren't you and Ayeka friends? Didn't Tenchi care? Washu didn't mean to act the way she did. Why did you leave me? Ryo-ohki wanted to scream. A tear of frustration ran down her cheek. Ryo-ohki made a wistful whine. Soaking in self-pity would not do anything. She needed to take action. Ryo-ohki looked at the sharp knife, which she had stolen from the kitchen, in her small, furry hand. I wish I could go back to the beginning and make this better, but it's too late. I can't go on.  
  
The time has come  
  
It's for the best I know it  
  
Who could've guessed that you and I.  
  
Somehow, someway  
  
We'd have to say goodbye  
  
Ryo-ohki hesitated with the knife. Could she really do this? Could she go through with it? Would anyone miss her? Would she even meet up with her big sister in death? What was she doing? She felt so confused. No! I will do it! Before she could change her mind, Ryo-ohki lifted the knife to deliver the fatal blow. Ryo-ohki's trembling hand froze in horror, as she felt another hand on her shoulder. She looked up fearfully to see Washu staring at her with grave, understanding eyes. Somehow, someway, she knew everything would be better again. Her mom's eyes promised it.  
  
Somehow today.  
  
.we have to say goodbye  
  
The knife dropped to the ground, barely audible, as Ryo-ohki turned around to hug her mom fiercely. She was no longer alone.  
  
We see Washu carrying a tired Ryo-ohki back to the house, and later, into the lab.  
  
As Ryo-ohki lays her head on Washu's shoulder, she thinks one last, sleepy thought.  
  
" Goodbye Ryoko, big sister."  
  
The blowing wind was her only response; but somewhere not too far away, Ryoko cried in relief, and thanked her mother, for caring. " Goodbye, little sister."  
  
Somehow today.  
  
.we have to say goodbye  
  
.................................... owari  
  
Sad huh? This song is for our dear Ryo-ohki. I couldn't help myself.  
  
Anyways, check out my other various stories on the site.  
  
List: Tenchi:  
  
Vicious Circle  
  
In Fushigi Yuugi:  
  
The Urge  
  
Poetry:  
  
Ryoko-onee's writing chronicles  
  
DBZ:  
  
Look for,  
  
Two saiyans and an Android  
  
Coming soon!  
  
But not too soon either. It might suck though.  
  
Sailor Moon:  
  
Look for,  
  
A fight to the Death  
  
Coming soon!  
  
But not too soon either. BP.  
  
Thanx.  
  
Review please!  
  
Ja ne! 


	4. Thanx

Hello. I know I've taken awhile with the chapters, and I'm sorry. I'm in a writer's block for Vicious Circle, so you won't see anything for a while.  
  
I'm working on another chapter for Ryoko's Lullaby, starring Washu, so it is on it's way. Since my Winter break is up, I don't know how long things will take.  
  
I just wanted to thank my loyal readers and reviewers for supporting me. Thank you.  
  
Ryoko-onee 


	5. Scientific Lament

Mother's Lament

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo. Nor do I own the song Photon, Proton, Synchrotron. 

Author Notes: I finally found out what was wrong! I was going to start with a happier song, but I'm not ready to move on yet. I still want this to be sad. My work is not done. Therefore, Washu shall be the star of this heart-wrenching tale. She was the main focus in my other one, but it just didn't feel right. This is pretty short, I know, but I hope you like it. Thanks for all the good reviews and understanding you gave me! I felt really bad because I was updating almost all of my stories except for this one. (gravels) Forgive me! Good reading to you all!

****
    
    **_     [Sit back and listen to this song that I'm singin',_**
    
    **_      Photon, Proton, Synchrotron are interesting]_**
    
    ****
    
       If you had met me a few months back, I would have had no problem in announcing to you who I was. I was the greatest scientific genius in the universe, or even Professor Washu to some. I knew everything, and never doubted my ability to do so. That was the way it was until she left. My only daughter left me because of that stupid boy. Don't get me wrong. I love Tenchi like a son, but he's thicker than a sumo wrestler when it comes to girls. (An: I know. Sumo wrestler? ) Because of that, Ryoko had no reason to live on. Not that I was helping any. Just last week I was about to lose my other baby. Only by Tsunami's good graces was I able to find and stop her.
    
    **_      [Science is better than love can ever be_**
    
    **_      Falling in love is based on chaotic theory!]_**
    
    ****
    
       I convinced her I'd bring Ryoko back. That I had found a way. Of course, me being the scientific genius that I am, she believed me. Who was I to tell her I too had been broken down? I was only a mere shell of the scientist I was. I didn't bother to mention that there was a fifty percent chance that my invention wouldn't work either. Damn you Tenchi! Damn your love! Love is for fools! People who want to ruin their lives and die. I should know.

****
    
         **_[Emotions are exhausting,_**
    
    **_      Quantum mechanics never ever make you frown_**
    
    **_      With scientific methods,_**

      Imaginary walls will come tumbling down, yeah!] 

****

   I can feel myself tense up when I hear Sasami's quiet voice. " I brought your dinner down Washu." She turned and she left. The poor girl. I never told her about Ryo-ohki's close call, but one never knows with her. Tsunami might have informed her. She no longer tried to mask her unhappiness. She just put herself in autopilot. No emotions whatsoever. I want to call out and tell her it won't work, because I had tried. I had submerged my self into my work and it didn't matter. All I could think about was my daughter as she tried to live and grow without me. Now it's too late to do anything about it. Well, not really. There is one machine that I have been working on. It might take months, or even years to do it, but I might be able to bring her back. It will either do that or get effectively get rid of these persistent risings of hope I get every time I think of the possibility of getting her back. These delusions can't go on. I will let science show me the truth.
    
    **_      [Listen, through his experiments, Heisenberg_**
    
    **_      concluded that the accurate measurements of_**
    
    **_      one of two related observable quantities, such_**
    
    **_      as position and momentum, produces_**
    
    **_      uncertainties in the measurements of the_**
    
    **_      other. He figured that the product of the_**
    
    **_      uncertainties of position and the uncertainties_**
    
    **_      of momentum are equal to or greater than h_**
    
    **_      over 2 pi, where h equals Plank's constant. It_**
    
    **_     means that observations in quantum mechanics_**__

**_     always lead to uncertainty.]_**

****

****I feel a tear slide down my cheek. What? Well that's certainly a new experience. I walk over to the sleeping Ryo-ohki. " Look at this. I'm actually crying. And all this time I bet you thought I couldn't do it huh?" Yeah, that's me. The woman with no emotions. The one who can't feel anything. I wish it were true. I wish I could ignore this growing pain in my heart. I can't handle it. Is this what Ryo-ohki, or even Ryoko felt like? Did they feel on edge? This feeling, it's overwhelming, consuming, and overbearing. What is it?
    
    **_[You understand_**
    
    **_     this, don't you?]_**

   Suddenly, I knew. It was the love I felt for every one, and everything. I love this household. I love this family. Most of all, I love my family. I have the greatest scientific mind in the universe, and I'm going to use it. I will save my family, my whole family, and I will revive my daughter. There will be some risks, but…

**_[Ryoko:  No. Not at all.]_**

****

   But who am I to stop such a great mind with such a small problem. I, Washu, can overcome anything! Just anyone try to stop me! I will revive my daughter!

**_[Kiyone: I think it's hopeless.]_**

****

   Ryo-ohki peeked open her eye and smiled as the forgotten A and B bots cheered on their maker. " Go Washu, you're the greatest!" " You're the best scientific genius in the universe Washu!" " No one can compare to the Great Washu!" " Washu never fails!" "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" _I believe in you too Mommy. I know you can bring Big Sister back._

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………Owari_

I hope you liked it. Personally, I wasn't really satisfied with the quality until the ending. Maybe I'm just nitpicky. Anyways, I hope **you** enjoyed it. Read and review you guys, and have a nice whatever. Ja!

Ps: I have some stories in Dragonball Z and Fushigi Yuugi too. Click on my name to get to them the easy way if you feel like checking them out. Thanks!


End file.
